


Back Alley Kisses

by WolfMeister



Series: Stucky One-Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, steve got into a fight again big surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Bucky finds out that Steve is not straight, but neither is he.





	Back Alley Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted this yesterday on national coming out day

“Dammit Steve,” Bucky sighs, after chasing another asshole out of an alleyway, ending yet another fight that Steve Rogers had to start. Steve looks like he got beat up pretty badly this time. “What’d that guy do?” Bucky lifts Steve to his feet as he asks the question. He looks at his best friend, how he already has a black eye and various bruises blooming across his pale skin. His lip is split and there’s a cut over his cheekbone. His nose is bleeding profusely.

“Called some guy a fairy, spat in his face,” Steve mumbles, groaning softly in pain. Bucky nods. “Called me queer too.” That gives Bucky pause. He looks down at his best friend.

“Before or after you got into a fight?” Steve looks up at him, and Bucky sees worry and fear in his eyes. It hurts, and Bucky wishes he would never look at him like the way he does now. He doesn’t want to be the cause of Steve’s pain.

“Before,” Steve finally mutters after holding eye contact for far too long.

Bucky can’t help the next question that spills from between his lips. “Are you?” He knows how it sounds, he knows that Steve is thinking the worst. He knows that Steve doesn’t know that he’s in love with him.

“So what if I am?” Steve asks, immediately defensive, small frame tensing under Bucky’s arm.

“Then I’d tell you that no matter what, you’ll always be my best friend, pal,” Bucky says with a soft smile. Steve relaxes minutely, the defensive, worried and scared look gone from his beautiful blue eyes. “I’m with you till the end of the line, remember?”

Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair and leaning against Bucky’s side. “Yeah, I am,” he admits, looking down at the dirty ground. “I like both fellas and gals.” They fall into silence.

“I like you,” Bucky breathes out, hoping that it’s too quiet for Steve to pick up on, especially with his partial deafness and all. Yet Bucky forgets that he’s standing on Steve’s good side, his left side. So he does, and he knows when Steve looks up at him again, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed pink. Bucky’s eyes flit down to look as Steve swipes his tongue across his split lip, quickly darting out, then back in, wiping the blood away. Bucky’s eyes stay glued to Steve’s lips, red and irritated looking.

“Buck…” He doesn’t realize that he’s been leaning closer until Steve mutters his name. They’re so close that they breathe the same air, noses barely touching. Steve peers around the corner of the alleyway. Then he turns to face toward Bucky, leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing his lips against Bucky’s. Bucky immediately kisses back, one arm gripping Steve’s waist and the other pressed to the back of his head. He tastes the blood from Steve’s lips. Steve’s arms wrap around Bucky’s neck. Their bodies pressed together. They separate and breathe heavily for a moment before Bucky breaks into a grin. Steve lets out a breathy laugh, still on his toes. He slowly lowers the rest of his feet back to the ground, resting his head against Bucky’s chest.

“I like you too, Buck.”


End file.
